steel and secrets
by billy the infamous
Summary: why does she bother him? her tone as sharp as her knives and eyes as cold as the steel she wears. maybe he wants to find the tiny piece of warmth he remembers only vaguely but is certain is still there. but she will be dammed if anyone gets through her armour. t because of language.


the first thing that hit me was a boxing glove, the second the musty smell of the warehouse that surrounded the chair I was currently chained to. The boxing glove retreated ready for another go at my already shattered jaw. The glove belonged to the Joker who grinned wildly at my discomfort "well would you look at my new little bird toy" he managed to get out between the sadistic laughter. "I've wanted a new bird for a while now" he leaned down so he was level with my ear before whispering "because unfortunately I broke my last one". I pulled at my restraints screaming all the things I was going to do the Joker, all the ways he would pay for those words and that night. No one talked about Jason like that especially not this bastard. My rage brought me another punch to the nose and two goons to restrain my while the joker laughed gleefully ,opened his flick knife and cackled "you'll have to settle for a knife birdy the hardware store wasn't open". "I always knew you were a sick bastard but I didn't know you were stupid as well. Batman can track me he will be on his way here now" I lied through my broken teeth, a last ditch effort other wise I'm going to have to embrace death so I added a cocky blood filled smile for all it was worth. The ringing laughter that left his mouth hit all the walls and came back to haunt me again. "that's cute birdy keep hoping but batsy isn't coming, now hold still" more blood curdling laughter "this shouldn't hurt to much". I closed my eyes and waited but only heard the sound of two dull thuds accompanied with matching grunts. I opened my eyes to see what the hell was going on, jokers goons were on the ground boasting brand new stab wounds with the knives still in. Must have been poison tipped knives. I looked up looking for the knives' owner I caught a glimpse of a woman's silhouette in the roof. She jumped down from the rafters and landed on the hard concrete almost to quietly. She started walking towards the joker like he was her prey. It was only until she walked into the light of the single bare bulb did I get a good look at her. She wore black combat boots, baggy camo combat pants with a matching crop top but it was covered by a grey vest the held at least twenty throwing knives and a dual sword dangled off the bottom of each side of it. But it wasn't how heavily armed she was that drew my attention or the way her eyes were coved in a domino mask identical to mine but her skin she covered in what looked like a metal skin. Her steel lips were expressionless as joker pulled a gun but found their way into a smirk before snarling " strelyat' tupitsa". I don't know what the hell she said but he let off a burst of fire from the uzi sub machine gun, enough to cut someone in half. I covered my eyes to stop the gun powder sting. Opening them again I heard her laugh coldly "zalupa" she waved her hand and the gun flew up till it was stuck to one of the rafters. The Joker was shocked as she lunged forward and plunged a fist into his temple with military precision his body falling limply to the floor. She looked down at him daring his well and truly unconscious form to get back up for another go. Turning on a heel she walked towards me as she put a loose strand of her gold hair behind her ear, how it escaped the tight bun I don't know. Trying a light smile on her lips but leaving her voice cold "vy govorite po-russki?" i just stared at her it was hard enough keeping consciousness let alone working out what language she was speaking. "Fine but my English is bad" she spoke with a heavy eastern European accent. All I could do was watch as the mystery woman walked to the back of my chair and broke the chains from around my wrists before moving to my ankles. Finally I find my tongue "who are you?" its her turn to stare, her jaw tenses as she finds the words before deciding on just one "Titanas". That didn't answer my question at all but I was in to much pain to care so she carried on breaking the chains. When she finished with the chains I found her fingers under my chin lifting my face carefully so I was staring right at her "your face no good" her broken English was offensive as hell to only just conscious me. I snapped back "better looking than you sweet heart" she rolled her eyes "zalupa. This hurt a little" she went into a large pocket in her combat pants and pulled out a morphine shot. I tensed as I felt the cold needle enter my arm before relaxing into the wave of relief as morphine flowed through my blood stream. "You want to call hospital?" her harsh voice cut through my new found peace I shrugged and managed to ask her to go find Batman if she could before the world became dark. "Dick... Dick!" someone was about to cop an ear full for waking me up "what!" I sat up only to feel a rush of pain bringing me back down onto the bed. "Slow down" the violator of my sleep was Bruce who calmly informed me of my time with the Joker. "You have four broken ribs, a dislocated ankle, internal bleeding, a smashed nose and broken jaw your going to be out of it for a while" if that didn't piss me off enough when I told him about the mystery girl all I got was a weird look so much for the greatest detective in the world thing. After letting me shoot him a glare nearly equal to his own he did add "by the time Tim and I arrived you wounds were already cleaned and roughly dressed so your story adds up". So according to Bruce my time just became a whole lot freer. More time to find out who Titanas really was

.

**my first fanfic! hoping to make this a multi chapter. would love your feedback! good and bad bring it on. if anyone cares the language Titanas speaks is Russian so google translate away. Titanas means titanium in Lithuanian. **


End file.
